Néhány csepp eső
by juhanoe08
Summary: Éponine meghal, viszont nem imádottja karjaiban. Éponine-t Samantha Barks-ként, Enjorlas-t pedig Aaron Tveit-ként képzeltem el. :) Főleg a film és a musical alapján.


Kész őrület volt. Mindenki rohangált, újratöltötték a fegyvereiket, segítették a sebesülteket, közben persze védték a barikádot. A sok ismerős arc között feltűnt egy ismeretlen, egy fiú, akit eddig nem látott. Enjolras megragadta a hozzá legközelebb lévő karját, aki éppen Joly volt.

„Ki az a fiú? Nem ismerős, nem volt ott a kávézóban." kérdezte barátjától, miközben még mindig a fiút fixírozta. Apró termet volt, de gyorsan szaladgált fel-alá, miközben segített a körülötte lévő embereknek.

„Nem tudom. Nem láttam még. Talán beszélhetnél vele, miután levertük ezt a támadást!" ajánlotta Joly, majd a barikád falához sietett, és tovább lőtte a katonákat. Enjolras is gyorsan visszarázódott a helyzetbe.

Szinte fel se tűnt senkinek, hogy Marius közeledett a barikád felé, kezében egy puskaporos tartó. Felmászott a bútorok hadán, s a kezébe vett egy fáklyát. _„Ha Cosette nem lehet az enyém, már nincs miért félnem."_ gondolta. Persze, nem akart meghalni, legalábbis addig nem, míg meg nem nyerték a forradalmat.

Nem vigyázott eléggé. Az egyik katona irányt vett, készen állt, hogy lelője a gyanútlan fiút.

Enjolras észrevette Mariust. _„Fel akarja robbantani a barikádot?! Megőrült?!"_ Látta a felé irányuló puskacsövet is, ám még mielőtt bármit is tehetett volna, az ismeretlen fiú megfogta azt, és a saját mellkasához irányította. A fegyver elsült, és a fiú ernyedten hullott a földre.

„Felrobbantom a barikádot, ha nem mentek el!" kiáltotta Marius, ügyet sem vetve a kis közjátékra. Alatta a fiú felnyögött. „Vele magadat is?" kérdezte kétségbeesetten egy katona, remélve, hogy csak tréfál. „Vele magamat is". válaszolt nyugodtan Marius, ez pedig az összes katonát visszakényszerítette a táborba.

Enjolras remegve vette kis Marius kezéből a fáklyát. _„Majdnem felrobbantott minket… Majdnem meghaltunk mind…"_ A diákok egy része gratulált Mariusnak, másik része először rákiabált, de mind hálásak voltak neki.

Enjolras próbálta hevesen dobogó szívét lenyugtatni, mikor észrevette az önfeláldozó fiút. Most, hogy közelebbről láthatta, látszott, milyen törékeny a teste, milyen kicsik a kezei és milyen nőies az arca. A sapka lehullott a fejéről, s felfedte hosszú, sötétbarna haját. Így már sokkal ismerősebb volt a fiú. Igazából nem is fiú volt. „Éponine…" mondta halkan a szőke vezető, miközben lassan lehajolt a lányhoz. „Mit tettél?" Jól emlékezett a lányra, Marius árnyéka, a kis csavargó, aki mindenhová követte Pontmercy-t. Tudta jól, hogy az utcai kosz értékes belsőt takar- Éponine okos lány volt, bár túlságosan belebolondult Mariusba. Enjolrasnak tetszett a lány önállósága, bár tudta, hogy ez az utcán töltött éveknek róható fel. Azt is pontosan tudta, hogy a lány bármire képes lenne Pontmercy-ért. Na, de hogy feláldozza magát?! Hogy Marius baklövése miatt ő haljon meg? Nem értette, miért tenne ilyet Éponine.

Őszintén remélte, hogy nem súlyos a sebe. Éponine értékes személy volt, és nagyon fiatal még. Ha talán magának egy jó férjet, még megfordulhat a sorsa, s nem kell többet szenvednie.

Óvatosan az ölébe húzta az apró lányt, és széthúzta a nagy, koszos kabátját, hogy megvizsgálhassa. Félelmei beigazolódtak: a seb közvetlen a szíve mellett fúródott bele a testébe, alig pár perce lehet hátra. A legkevesebb, amit tehet, hogy nem hagyja egyedül utolsó pillanataiban.

„Marius…?" szólt elhalóan a lány, miközben villámgyorsan cikázó szemekkel kereste az említett fiút. Csalódnia kellett, Marius már bent volt a kávézóban. Észre sem vette őt. A puska elé ugrott, és még csak észre sem vette. Csak arra volt jó neki, hogy elvigye a leveleit Cosette-nek. Sosem nézett úgy rá, ahogyan a kis volt-cselédre. Éponine-nek megszakadt a szíve, de nem mutatta ki.

Látta már Enjolrast a kávézóban, de sosem szentelt neki nagy figyelmet – a halálba vezette barátait. Most viszont a fiú találta meg őt. Ahogy a karjaiba vette, Éponine felszisszent. „Semmi baj, Éponine, én itt vagyok." biztosította Enjolras. Azt akarta, hogy a haldokló lány utolsó perceit nyugalomban töltse el, hogy ne kelljen semmin se aggódnia. Ennyit megérdemelt a szenvedései után. „Ezt…" krákogta Éponine, miközben a zsebébe nyúlt, s előhúzott egy levelet. „Adja oda Monsieur Mairu-snak, kérem." nézett kérlelően Enjolras szemeibe. Enjolras csak bólintott, majd eltette a levelet. Pontosan tudta, kitől van. Cosette-től. „Nem kell itt maradnia velem." suttogta Éponine. „Inkább vigye el a levelet Mariusnak. Örülni fog neki." De Enjolras nem ment el. Csöndben figyelte az utolsókat pihegő lányt. Lenyűgözte, hogy így, a halál szegélyén egyensúlyoz, és mégis, mennyire erősnek mutatta magát. Nem akarta, hogy meghaljon a lány. Túlságosan megkedvelte. De tudta, hogy számára már nincs visszaút. Se Joly, se Combeferre nem tudják már őt megmenteni. Most csak hagyni kell őt elmenni.

„Minden rendben lesz, 'Ponine. Pár perc, és nem fogsz semmi rosszat érezni. Isten megsegít." majd lassan simogatni kezdte a lány haját.

„Ne féljen, Monsieur Enjolras, már most sem érzek semmi rosszat. Nem fáj semmi." mondta, majd halványan elmosolyodott. Enjolras tovább csodálta a fiatal utcagyereket. Talán, ha nem kellett volna ilyen körülmények között élnie, még szép is lehetne. Talán, ha másképp alakulnak a dolgok…

„Esik." állapította meg halkan Éponine, Enjolras viszont nem érzett semmit. Körülnézett esőre utaló nyomokat keresve, de minden száraz volt, egyelőre. „Éponine, nem esik." „De, érzem, itt, a kezemen és a mellkasomon. Ön nem érzi, Monsieur Enjolras?" mutatta fel a kezét Éponine, ahol a saját vére folyt. Enjolras nem törődve a vérrel gyengéden megfogta a kezét, s ajkaihoz emelte. „Ne féljen." köhintette. „Néhány csepp eső nekem már úgy sem árt." mosolyodott el ismét, s megszorította Enjolras kezét. „Így jó… esőn a virág szirmot bont…" énekelte halkan. „Miről beszélsz, 'Ponine?" Enjolras kezdett kétségbe esni. Arról szó sem volt, hogy Éponine utolsó erejével énekelni kezd. „Miért néz így rám? Talán nem tetszik a hangom? Cosette-nek biztos szebb hangja van, mint nekem. Gondolja, hogy ezért nem szeretett engem soha…? No, hát nem énekel velem? Most költöttem, de remélem, be tud csatlakozni." Enjolras nem volt énekes típus. Semmi kedve nem volt az énekelgetéshez, de hajlandó volt a lány valószínűleg utolsó kívánságát teljesíteni. „Kérem, énekeljen velem. És arra is megkérném, ha nem sok ez önnek, hogy mikor meghalok, mondja meg Monsieur Marius-nak, hogy egy kicsikét szerelmes voltam belé." Enjolras csak bólintott.

„Ne féljen, Monsieur Enjolras, így jó, már nem is fáj…" dúdolta halkan Éponine, halvány mosollyal az arcán. Enjolras próbálta követni a dallamot, s közben érezte, hogy Éponine egyre jobban ellazul. _„Hát itt a vége."_ gondolta. „'Ponine, így jó, már nem is fáj…" „Tetszik, ahogy mondja a nevemet. 'Ponine…" motyogta Éponine, majd folytatta a dalocskát. „Néhány csepp eső nekem már úgy sem árt." „És néhány csepp eső neked már úgy sem árt." „Így jó, hisz itt van, átkarol, egész testével óv…" „És én melletted leszek, amíg csak elalszol…" próbált harmonizálni a kis dalocskával Enjolras. „S talán, ha elalszom… esőn.." „Esőn…" „…a virág szirmot…" „…a virág szirmot…" Éponine utoljára elmosolyodott, majd szemeiben kihunyt a fény, teste elernyedt, s az eddig Enjolras markát szorongató keze a mellkasára hullott.

Enjolras utoljára mélyen belepillantott a nagy, barna íriszekbe, majd kezével lecsukta Éponine szemeit. Óvatosan felemelte a lány testét, hogy a többi halott mellé fektethesse őt.

Csak ekkor vette észre, hogy páran végig nézték Éponine haldoklását. A kis Gavroche próbálta visszafojtani könnyeit – kevés sikerrel. Enjolras mintha emlékezett volna pár elejtett szóra arról, hogy a fiú Éponine öccse.

Courfeyrac magához ölelte a kisfiút, miközben megpaskolta az elhaladó Enjolras vállát. Ő is ismerte a lányt, ahogyan mindenki ismerte, s Gavroche-tól azt is megtudta, hogy miket kellet elviselnie az apjától. Csodálta az alig tizenhét éves Thénardier lányt, habár valószínűleg egyszer sem beszéltek.

Joly csalódottan méregette Éponine testét. Valahol mélyen tudta, hogy nem bírt volna már segíteni rajta, de mégis felelősnek érezte magát a haláláért. Akár meg is menthette volna.

De senki sem érezte magát bűnösebbnek Enjolras-nál. Az ő forradalma miatt volt itt Éponine. Az ő eszméi miatt harcolt, és e miatt lőtték le. Viszont egyben Mariust is okolta. Ha nem lett volna olyan vak, ha észrevette volna a lányt, vagy akár csak a puskacsövet időben…

De Éponine halott volt. Enjolras érezte hideg testét a kezeiben. Mikor elért a kávézó mögé, óvatosan letette a földre a testet, majd el halk imát mormolt, hogy Éponine-nak jó dolga legyen a másvilágon – akárhol legyen is az. S közben megfogadta, hogy megbosszulja. Nem csak őt, de főleg őt. Pátriáért harcolt, az anyaföldért, de most, hogy Éponine nincs többé, úgy érezte, érte is harcolnia kell. És így is tett.

Mielőtt a golyók elérték volna a testét, még utoljára átcikáztak az agyán a halottak képei. Gavroche, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly, Legles, Jehan, Bahorel, Éponine… látta, ahogy Grantaire hátrahőköl a golyóktól, s hamarosan ő is megérezte a húsába markoló fémet. Minden mintha lassítva lett volna. A golyót másik hét követte, közben végig szorította a vörös zászlót, mely a forradalom jelképe volt. Hét golyót még túlélt volna – egy sem talált el fontos szervet, és nagy szenvedések árán ugyan, de felépült volna. Folytatni tudta volna, amit elkezdett. Meg tudta volna bosszulni a barátait.

Grantaire már halott volt. Élettelen teste hetykén terült el a fal mellett, arcán kaján vigyor virított.

Enjolras várta a falat, de az nem jött. Érezte, ahogy kifordul a kávézó ablakán. Végül eltalálta az utolsó golyó is.

A lázadás vezetője holtan lógott ki a Musain kávézó ablakán. Szemei érzelemmentesen meredtek a barikádra, a halott barátaira, de már nem látott semmit. Enjolras volt a barikád utolsó halottja.


End file.
